


Do me a favour

by confetti_its_a_parade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, High School, RPF, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetti_its_a_parade/pseuds/confetti_its_a_parade
Summary: I was going to finish this story but never did and I guess I can't do it. Maybe it's because I don't have enough skill to write hot sex scenes between women, please forgive me. Hope you will enjoy this piece of my fantasy... :)
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Do me a favour

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to finish this story but never did and I guess I can't do it. Maybe it's because I don't have enough skill to write hot sex scenes between women, please forgive me. Hope you will enjoy this piece of my fantasy... :)

…  
-So, why did you come back here? – as she said it and looked at me with her gorgeous eyes I forgot what breathing was like.  
My body twitched as I saw her pressing her breasts against the table and her legs impatiently moving there being trapped in an unbearably tight skirt. What about my legs…well, they were crossed but I swear I wanted them to be spread open… open to her, for her, by her.  
\- Well, plans have changed, I’m gonna stay here for one more year, - I didn’t really control what was coming out of my mouth ‘cause blood was pumping through my veins and heart was beating so fast that my chest started slowly lifting.  
\- You know you need to come through some tests to enter the school one more time, - she finished speaking, slid her hands down her thighs and bit her bottom lip making it even fuller, she did it slowly, teasingly and she knew I’d watch.  
\- I thought maybe we’d have an agreement… ‘cause you know me… I don’t need tests.  
She glanced with a wild look and started squirming in her seat as she got hornier and hornier.  
\- I’m not sure, you know… it’s been a while.  
\- Some things never change right? – I sank in the armchair, spread my legs but not too much, pushed my hips up and arched my back. I did it to see her desperately swallowing the moan that was ready to get out. She was already mine. I just needed to remind her what it’s like…to be mine.  
\- Alright then, - suddenly she became a professional again and put her mind (and legs) together.  
\- Alright, what?- it was my win, everything I needed to do was to take my reward.  
\- Do me a favor, - she broke our intense eye contact and started hesitantly sort out stuff on the table crashing everything down and looking absolutely adorable as if she was fourteen and it was going to be her first date ever. I didn’t say anything, just lifted eyebrows in an asking way.  
\- Fill in these…,- she handed me the papers and I swear she couldn’t keep her arm in a straight position,-…papers…,- she couldn’t finish, her voice was tingling, so I took the papers barely touching her fingers but it was enough, enough for her to reach the point.  
\- And bring ‘em back to you? – well, it was fun to see her being so innocent and vulnerable but to be honest I felt that way too (and it was me who looked more like a fourteen-year-old) so I helped her to finish the sentence. We held the same papers for a couple of seconds being in trance.  
\- Yeap, ‘cause I’m leaving work early today…, - she instantly pulled her hand away and sat back looking at everything around her but me, - …I hope you remember where I li…  
\- Sure, - I didn’t let her finish because I didn’t want to tease as both anymore. I stood up, gave her a look full of hunger and anticipation, grabbed the grip of the door, and almost left but glanced at her one more time and said:  
-See you soon, Miss Harris.  
…

*Danneel Harris is a headteacher of the school that I attended to go to two years ago when my grandma moved to the United States. She is in her mid-thirties and is a very very very good looking woman. If no one knew she was a headteacher she would look like one of the students. She is almost six feet tall including the fact that she’s always wearing two-inch heels that I have no idea how women can be on all day. She has long brown and a bit curled hair, enormously long eyelashes and captivating lips that I’m dying to kiss every single day. Me on the other hand… well, I wouldn’t call myself not feminine at all but I’m definitely not kind of a girl guys usually hit on. But, yeah, I’m tall, got short hair and minimal make-up. And yes, as you may have noticed I’m gay and suppose I subconsciously wear queer stuff. And, by the way, I’m in high school, this year is final that’s why I need to live these days here to the fullest.

* What about me and Miss Harris, since the very first day I got here we had some connection. It was obvious for both of us that we liked each other. But I liked her as an unachievable dream and as a target of my deepest and kinkiest desires. I remember once I was sitting in her class silently writing some tests, and whereas everyone was too concerned about the test and how to do it right I was rereading the same question on the list over and over again and still had no idea what it said. The only thing I could think of was her and how bad I wanted to trace her body with my lips. She was standing leaning against her table and controlling every little move in the class. And of course, she tried to avoid my intensively staring eyes ‘cause every time she looked at me she would awkwardly try to hide up-coming arousal.  
We were driving each other insane until one day I was called out to visit her office. And yeah, you can guess what happened. Then I found out where she lived and we became a kind of lovers. But the most wonderful thing was us being friends. We really enjoyed each other’s company without even fucking.  
Oh, and by the way, she divorced her husband two years ago after living for seven years together barely standing each other in the end. Also, he was a total asshole ‘cause he started cheating without even hiding it. But she told me that she really loved him, so the whole thing happened not because she was gay or something. But whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore.  
What matters is that the year after we started hooking up my grandma needed to fly back to her hometown, and there was no way I could stay. And now… now I’m back. 

***

And here I was – standing on the porch of the familiar house. It wasn’t my first time there but, hell, I was numb. I was just standing there trying to calm my heart down. I couldn’t make myself to ring a doorbell. Body temperature was slowly rising. I had so many thoughts in mind. One of them was that maybe I made everything up and she didn’t want me anymore and I just brought the papers and that’s it.  
\- Gosh, that’s stupid, - I laughed to myself remembering me sitting in Danneel’s office and literally seducing her.  
\- Too late to pussy out, - and I pressed the freaking button.  
There she was. Goddess. Standing in the doorway and looking directly at me. The only thought of her being mine drove me nuts. Her dress was tight and it showed every single curve of her beautiful body, it was red, short length so I could see her long and perfectly smooth legs, it had low cut neckline and those breasts, she didn’t wear a bra so, you know what I mean, and it had thin straps (so easy to pull down). Her hair was messy but still gorgeous and silky. Lips were full and bitten up, probably she was pretty nervous waiting for me. Lashes long with a bit mascara on. She looked natural and so attractive.  
-Hey, - she broke intense silence first and took a deep breath lifting her chest up.  
-I…I brought the docs, - I hesitated and my voice shook.  
She moved to the right side of the doorway leaving a narrow space for me to go through.  
-Come in, then, - she smirked.  
And I did go through that narrow space but feeling every inch of her body as she pushed me against the wall for a second exhaling heavily at my neck and collarbone, and my knees let me down completely as the only work they had was sustaining my body upright. Fail. I didn’t feel the ground underneath anymore. I squeezed my hands restraining myself from touching her thighs. Gosh, it felt like I was thirsty and she was the only source of cold and refreshing water.  
I finally got out of her captivating seduction and moved towards the kitchen leaving her unamused.  
-Oh, wow, you really expected me to come, - I stood beside the kitchen table romantically served with plates, a bottle of wine and candles.  
-Oh, sweetheart, I expect you to cum so many times tonight, - she turned around to lock the door, then went her way around the table and leaned against the kitchen counter, - and yeah, I knew you’d come.  
Her words sent shivers down my spine. I realized how fucking screwed I was.  
-Please take… the papers, - and I started chaotically going through a complete mess in my bag trying to find the damn papers and pretending that I didn’t see her coming closer and closer to me making it’s almost impossible to focus on what I was looking for. Eventually, when she was just one step away and her heavy breath was right at my ear I gave up resisting and turned towards her. Intense eye contact, my hands were so close and I could just get what I starved for.  
\- I see you have a dinner served for two (it took me a while to find the right words as I was suffocating). May I join you?  
I think there was no need to be a vampire to hear my wildly pounding heart…  
-Yes (she stopped to bite her lower lip), yes you may…


End file.
